Zwei Schemen in der Nacht
by Katnissloves
Summary: Harry will Draco nachts auf dem Astronomieturm treffen, aber es ist arschkalt.  Warnung:slash  :


**Hallo ihr Lieben, das ist meine erste Story überhaupt, an der ich mich versuche, also erwartet keine Glanzleistung ;)**

**Warnung: Slash (:**

**Draco**

**Zitternd zog ich den Umhang dichter um meine Schultern. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass es arschkalt ist, oder ? Genau, ich, Draco Malfoy, Sexgott aus Slytherin und Star deiner feuchten Träume, sitze hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm, und warte.**

**Auf wen wohl….. na, schon erraten? Vielleicht könntet ihr es euch..**

**"Malfoy ! Konntest es wohl kaum erwarten, oder was!"**

**Da war er, Held der Zaubererweld, und Star, MEINER feuchten…moooooment, das habe ich nicht wirklich..**

**"MAAAALFOY …. sagmal bist du stumm oder was…ich rede mit dir, Frettchen…" Hmm, er sieht "etwas" gereizt aus.**

**"Kein Grund sich hier so aufzuplustern Scarface, du wolltest doch das Treffen.**

**Mitten in der Nacht. Auf dem Astronomietrm." Ich stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Und… "Was wird das denn jetzt?", hörte ich ihn leicht verunsichert nuschleln…**

**Weiß er eigentlich, wie verdammt süß seine Grünen Augen unter seinem Pony vorluken ?Ääääm, stopp stopp stopp... **

**"Hey Potti, seit wann trägst du eigentlich Kontaktlinsen ?" Täusche ich mich, oder wird er gerade rot ?**

**Ich trat immer dichter, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.**

**Als ich mich vorbeugte, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr :**

**"Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt gekommen, mir zu sagen, warum du mich in dieser**

**Arschkälte sehen wolltest… Also?"**

**Der sonst so selbstbewusste Gryffindor biss sich geradezu schüchtern auf die Unterlippe. Oh mein Gott, wenn er das noch einmal macht, kann ich für nichts garantieren…**

**Harry**

**Oh Gott….was? Was soll ich ihm bloß sagen? Er wird mich hassen…**

**"Äääääm, Draco, also ich…ich wollte…ich meine ich hab…ach vergiss es…"**

**brachte ich wenig intelligent heraus, und wollte mich schon an ihm vorbeiquetschen, als ich grob am Arm gepackt, und mit Schwung zurück nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Leider mit etwas zu viel Schwung, denn **

**ich flog regelrecht in Dracos Arme, und zusammen krachten wir auf den**

**Fußboden. Den kalten Fußboden. Den harte Fußboden. Scheiße…**

**Nicht nur das, ich lag auch noch auf Draco drauf, der sich stöhnend unter mir wand… Unter anderen Umständen… **

**Fluchend wollte ich aufspringen, was aber von ein paar weichen Armen, die **

**sich von hinten um mich schlingen, verhindert wurde.**

**Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken, und seine seidenen Haare an meinem Gesicht.**

**Mit leiser und wenn ich mich nicht irre, etwas heiserer Stimme wispert er mir**

**ins Ohr: " Ich weiß dass du geil auf mich bist, aber anspringen musst du **

**mich deswegen trotzdem nicht. Als wenn ich was dagegen auszusetzen hätte..**

**Aber du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort!" **

**Ich hoffe, man sieht in der Dunkelheit nicht, wie rot ich geworden bin.**

**Moment, hab ich mich verhört, oder habe ich Draco gerade "süß" murmeln gehört ? Nein, dass kann nicht..**

**"Hey Harry, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"**

**Plötzlich wurde ich auf seinem Schoß umgedreht. Ich hätte ihm nicht in dieAugen sehen sollen.**

**Draco**

**Wenn er nicht in den Knick kommt, muss ich ihm halt die Entscheidung abnehmen. Der Krieg ist vorbei, das ist unser letzes Schuljahr, also jetzt**

**oder nie. Wie niedlich er doch ist.**

**Mit einem leisen Seuftzen schob ich ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus **

**dem Gesicht. Und dann, war da auf einmal sein Mund auf meinem.**

**Ich spürte sanfte Lippen die meinen berühren und eine vorwitzige Zunge meine Lippen entlangstreichen. Dem kam ich nur zu gern entgegen.**

**Nach einem endlosen und überaus zärtlichem Kuss, lösten wir uns voneinander, denn der Mensch**

**hat ja diese dämliche Eigenschaft, atmen zu müssen.**

**Dafür verlor ich mich in seinen Augen…wunderschön.**

**"Also Harry" "Also Draco" …. wir starrten uns an..naja, nicht wirklich starren, mehr so…doch starren….**

**Und wenn man genau hinschaut, aber wirklich nur genau, und wenn man um diese Zeit überhaupt noch unterwegs ist, kann man zwei schwarze Schemen, Hand in Hand in den leeren Fluren von Hogwarts beobachten.**

**An der Treppe im zweiten Stock angekommen, bleiben sie stehen und küssen**

**sich ein letztes mal. Alles ist still, kein Lüftchen regt sich.**

**Wenn man genau hinhört, aber auch nur wenn man genu hinhört, hört man den einen Schemen dem anderen etwas ins Ohr flüstern. Und wenn man sich**

**anstrengt, sieht man den anderen lächeln, und hört ganz leise:**

**"Ich liebe dich auch! "**

**Soho, das war meine Story, ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen.**

**Bin für Kretik oder Hinweise offen, nehme ich gerne an (:**

**bb, eure Katniss**


End file.
